Popcorn
holds a gigantic tub of popcorn.]] Popcorn is a type of corn that expands from the kernel and puffs up heated. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one In the evening while watching TV, Shaggy Rogers brings out a "little" bedtime snack of popcorn, which Scooby-Doo sucks up like a vacuum. Shaggy pointed out he left one, which Scooby quickly sucked up, leaving no reason for Shaggy to stay up anymore. : , season 1, episode 2. Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''Hanna-Barbera Presents'' Insert details here. (Daphne Has Risen from the Grave!) ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' (Gold Key Comics) Insert details here. (Ghost of Dracula) ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf) ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Wax Attacks!) Insert details here. (Legend of the Silver Scream) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Season three Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! Season one On being told that Dr. Albert Shaggleford's holographic transmission through Robi was "like a movie", Scooby-Doo said he would get the popcorn, which was branded Super Pop. He put it into Robi's head, popping the corn, but disrupting the transmission. Once it was done, it violently exploded from his head. Season two ''Insert details here. (Super Scary Movie Night) Insert details here. (Zoinks the Wonder Dog) ''Scooby-Doo Readers'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Carnival Creep) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Locked Room Misery) Insert details here. (The Case of the Haunted Huddle) Insert details here. (Dial "E" For EEEEEEEEEK!) Insert details here. (Prize Pup) Insert details here. (Hoodrinked) Insert details here. (School Spirit) ''Big Top Scooby-Doo! ''Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown'' Midge Gunderson bought some popcorn for her husband at the Sorghum Rodeo Arena. , direct-to-video film 26. Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 102. ** 108. ** 203. * Hanna-Barbera Presents ** #5(b). Daphne Has Risen from the Grave! * The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** 204. * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) ** #25(a). Ghost of Dracula * The Scooby-Doo Show ** 108. * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) ** 201(a). * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #3(b). Wax Attacks! ** #5(a). Legend of the Silver Scream * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 102. ** 112. ** 201. ** 208. ** 209. ** 212. ** 306. ** 308. * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ** 102. ** 208. Super Scary Movie Night ** 212. Zoinks the Wonder Dog * Scooby-Doo Readers ** #30. Scooby-Doo! and the Carnival Creep * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) ** #5(a). Locked Room Misery ** #21(a). The Case of the Haunted Huddle ** #32(a). Dial "E" For EEEEEEEEEK! ** #39(a). Prize Pup ** #69(a). Hoodrinked ** #70(a). School Spirit * DTV18. * DTV23. * DTV25. * DTV26. ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' continuity Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 objects Category:Big Top Scooby-Doo! objects Category:Food and drinks Category:Hanna-Barbera Presents objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) objects Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) objects Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 1 objects Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 2 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 2 objects Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 objects